


16 cliché fluff prompts I would die to read (so I wrote them)

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from a list of OTP prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “are you wearing my t-shirt oh my god it’s like a dress on you”

Nico woke up to the sound of the shower going. He groggily sat up from where he’d been sleeping. He was in a hotel room that was far too messy to be his, not entirely sure how he’d ended up there, but he guessed it had something to do with his headache…

Nico groaned, struggling to remember if he’d been celebrating a victory or mourning a loss, then noticed his shirt on the floor, covered in what appeared to be yesterday’s dinner.

“Great.”

The Frenchman looked around the room for something to wear back to his own hotel room. Mahindra team wear was strewn over the floor. It would have to do. Nico just hoped he’d found himself in Nick’s room…

The shower stopped and Bruno came out of the bathroom in a towel just as Nico pulled the oversized shirt over his head. A grin spread across his face…


	2. “I will spoon you because you’re just so tiny”

Bruno ran his hand through Nico’s hair again, watching his boyfriend try to get to sleep.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the end of Nico’s nose.

The Frenchman wrinkled his nose, frowning. “Go to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep,” Bruno moaned. He was full of adrenaline after the race. Normally he’d have gotten rid of all that at the after party, but they had an early flight home in the morning.

“Try closing your eyes,” Nico said, not opening his own. “And your mouth.”

Bruno pouted, lying on his back and folding his arms. He took a deep breath, preparing to follow Nico’s instructions, when he got an idea and rolled back over.

“Nico?”

 _“What_?”

“Can we spoon?”

Nico’s eyes shot open and he gave Bruno a questioning look. “Spoon?”

“You’re just so tiny,” Bruno said. “I want to hold you.”

“Will you go to sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”


	3. “you’re sleeping on top of me and your head is under my chin, you’re so cute”

Bruno woke with a crook in his neck and a familiar fuzzy feeling in his stomach that he always associated with flying. And a strange weight on his chest.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking a moment to get used to the low lighting in the plane. It looked like everyone else was asleep and Bruno wondered for a moment why he’d woken.

Then the lump on his chest wriggled a little, elbowing him in the stomach.

Bruno tried his best to look at Nico without moving too much. The Frenchman had managed to wriggle on top of him after Bruno suggested sleeping side by side to maximize the space, his head right under Bruno’s chin.

Bruno sighed, bringing his arm around Nico and wishing he had his phone to hand to take a photo of the moment.

Later, Nick showed him that he didn’t have to worry about that.


End file.
